It is the case that “a human's perception of colors is a subjective process whereby the brain responds to the stimuli that are produced when incoming light reacts with the several types of cone photoreceptors in the eye. In essence, different people may see the same illuminated object or light source in different ways”.
For example, in the case of painting a room or environment using a color selected when at a paint department at the Home Depot department store, this human color perception phenomena often leads to a phenomenon after painting the room or environment wherein the customer says “this looks nothing like the color sample viewed at Home Depot”.
Thus, in the case of selecting a color, e.g., of a paint used for painting a room or environment, this human color perception (percept) phenomena engenders a problem: how to assist a user in making decisions about colors based on the context of the room or environment and the perceptual apparatus in which the color will emerge as a subjective experience or quale of consciousness.
There is no current system or method to assist a user who is desirous of procuring a paint color for painting a room or environment in making a paint color selection that matches the expected subjective percept of that color.
From the viewpoint of a paint vendor or service entity, paint store, or paint department that recommends and/or procures paint of a desired color and pigment, it would be desirable to provide an effective and consistent method that enables a user or paint vendor to make informed decisions regarding paint color selections for consumers.